No es lo que parece
by Breakmakena
Summary: Porque las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y ya es hora de que Clint lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:** Esta historia ocurre tras los eventos de Civil War, así que si no has visto la película atente a las consecuencias de ser spoileado, avisado quedas. Aquí Clint no está casado ni tiene hijos ni nada de nada, ya veré si hago algo con su vida amorosa xD. Se aceptan peticiones y sugerencias en los comentarios, así que ya sabéis, no os cortéis.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de Stan Lee. Espero que disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo cuando lo escribo (o incluso más jaja).

 **CAPITULO 1**

Clint se encontraba con los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina comiéndose una manzana y mirando con resentimiento la puerta de la habitación del Capitán América. Con sus ojos entrecerrados, daba la sensación de que intentaba traspasar el frío y duro material del cual estaba hecha.

-¿Qué pasa Cíclope? ¿Vuelven a estar dentro?- preguntó Sam, que metía la mano en la nevera para tomar la fría jarra de agua y echarse un poco en un vaso.

El arquero se limitó a asentir con desgana, sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

-Pero déjalos, ellos ya son lo suficiente mayorcitos como para saber lo que hacen, sobre todo Steve.

Clint se giró para mirarle directamente a la cara con las cejas alzadas y gesto de indignación.

-Perdona, pero te recuerdo que Wanda no es más que una cría, ¿Cuánto se llevará con ella? Ciento veinte años por lo menos.

-¡Ala! Qué animal eres tío, setenta y ocho a lo sumo jaja- rio el otro sin ninguna preocupación a la vista y apoyándose en la encimera.

Y es que esta intranquilidad por parte de Ojo de Halcón tenía ya varias semanas. Tras ser rescatados por el Capitán y Bucky de la prisión submarina, se escondieron en Wakanda gracias a la hospitalidad de T'challa. Bucky fue criogenizado de nuevo hasta encontrar una solución a su pequeño problema de esquizofrenia y los demás se dispusieron a ponerse cómodos mientras buscaban una solución que les permitiera volver del exilio.

Al principio el ambiente estaba tenso. Incluso a día de hoy, mencionar a alguno de los miembros del equipo contrario hacía a más de uno bajar la vista al suelo. Porque a pesar de todo, les echaban de menos. Las fiestas tras una dura batalla, las reuniones a la hora de la comida y de la cena, la rutina diaria, las conversaciones nocturnas frente al televisor, los entrenamientos, salir juntos de incógnito y que acabaran siendo perseguidos por fans por culpa de alguna de las imprudencias de Thor, el ser portada de algún periódico o revista del corazón especulando sobre relaciones entre ellos…Vieron como lo que consideraron su familia por años, se desmoronó en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Al igual que ese sitio seguro al que siempre podían volver y que llamaban hogar.

Pero también se sentían sumamente dolidos y decepcionados con los otros. Hace un par de días, en las noticias matinales, apareció un anuncio sobre Industrias Stark, al momento de aparecer las imágenes de Tony en una rueda de prensa una flecha se estampó contra la frente pixelada del multimillonario, provocando al segundo una descarga eléctrica que hizo estallar por dentro el televisor. Después de eso nadie dijo nada hasta la hora de la cena.

Además, no pasó desapercibido el acercamiento entre Steve y la chica Maximoff. A partir de la segunda semana en Wakanda, podían ver como la joven se levantaba temprano para ir a entrenar _junto_ con el rubio, desayunaban _juntos_ , se sentaban _juntos_ , salían _juntos_ , paseaban _juntos,_ reían _juntos_ …en fin, "pequeños" detalles que no tuvieron lugar si quiera cuando vivían en la base de los Vengadores.

-Todo muy _juntos_ \- se dijo para sí mismo Clint paseando el dorsal de su dedo índice por sus barbilla con gesto pensativo.

Falcon le seguía observando con una ceja alzada cuando de repente la puerta frente a ellos se abrió, dejando ver a Bruja Escarlata. Cerró la puerta tras de sí suavemente y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con los hombros relajados, la cazadora burdeos entre sus manos, el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo el rubio habló.

-Todos los días a la misma hora, sin excepciones, después de los entrenamientos de la tarde y antes de la cena, Wanda se encierra en la habitación de Steve con él dentro y está ahí entre media hora y cuarenta minutos. Al salir siempre lleva esa cara. ¿Canta o no canta?

-Vale, no te puedo decir que no parece que están liados. Pero en serio, no entiendo el problema. Sé que te sientes en la obligación de cuidarla después de lo de su hermano, pero el papel de padre protector te queda grande y creo que estás exagerando.

-¿Qué no entiendes el problema? ¿Y qué pasa con Sharon Carter? ¿Eh? Nos contaste que se besó con ella, y míralo ahora tonteando con Wanda-se levantó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sam, poco a poco, hasta ponerse frente a él- así que más le vale a Steve tener la pistola bien enfundada o sino-puso el dedo índice y corazón en forma de tijera y los movió simulando los movimientos de una- ya sabes.

Y dicho esto se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la salida, chocándose en la puerta con el hombro del Capitán, el cual le miró con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Steve con expresión interrogante.

El más joven se dirigió hacia la puerta también y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su compañero.

-Nada, tú solo…mantén el arma guardada por un tiempo, hazme caso- le recomendó, para luego irse al salón con los demás. Steve no podía poner más cara de incomprensión de la que tenía y estiró el cuello hacia atrás para ver la espalda del otro perderse por la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¿Me lo explicas o es jerga del siglo XXI?


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos:** A mi Beta SgtMar, que al final siempre la acabo liando xD

 **CAPITULO 2**

-¿Qué te deje a las hormigas para qué?- preguntó Scott girando la cabeza hacia la dirección de Clint.

-¿Pero tú escuchas cuando te hablan?

-La mayoría del tiempo no-puso cara de obviedad mientras secaba con un trapo blanco uno de los platos de la cena.

El otro hombre resopló y giró los ojos con cansancio. Se encontraban frente al fregadero, uno limpiaba los platos y el otro los secaba. En un principio, los criados de T'Challa se iban a ocupar de las labores domésticas, pero a falta de algo mejor que hacer ¿por qué no ocuparse ellos? En ello estaban estos dos, cuando una idea se cruzó por la mente del arquero.

-Necesito que me dejes una de tus hormigas voladoras para ponerle una cámara y que siga durante todo el día a Wanda y a Steve- se explicó por segunda vez, echando jabón sobre la esponja.

\- Eh, eh, eh, espera un momento, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Para qué quieres seguir a esos dos? Quiero decir, a ellos dos, el Capitán América nunca sería un "eso" despectivo, siempre un aquello o quizás un esto incluso…

-¡Scott!- le gritó para llamar su atención-vuelve a la tierra y deja de perder los papeles por este tío. Mira, ya que te estoy pidiendo el favor te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a Sam, ¿de acuerdo?

Ant-man asintió con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos llenos de curiosidad. El rubio se acercó un poco a él a la vez que el otro acercaba su oreja.

-Creo que están saliendo- le susurró por si alguno de sus compañeros andaba cerca- y necesito pruebas que lo evidencien.

-Aaaah no, de verdad que no, el Capitán puso su confianza en mí y no pienso defraudarle metiéndome en sus asuntos. Además, no creo que estén liados. Simplemente se llevan bien.

\- ¿Pero acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-Vale, sí, últimamente están siempre juntos, pero ¿y si sólo se llevan bien y ya?

\- ¿Tú cuando te has llevado muy bien con una chica y has pasado mucho tiempo con ella no has sentido nada más?

-¿Estás hablando de mí o de lo que te pasó a ti con Viuda Negra?- preguntó, con sorna.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Cuando pienso en el tipo de relación que tienen me veo a Natasha y a mi reflejados en ellos antes de…-bajó la cabeza, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Desde los acontecimientos acaecidos en el aeropuerto nadie había vuelto a saber nada de ella, ni siquiera él. Y le echaba muchísimo de menos, más incluso que al resto de sus compañeros, y lo que más le preocupaba era que no sabía dónde se encontraba y si estaba a salvo.

Scott no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir. Era la primera vez que el rubio hablaba sobre ese tema y se encontraba realmente incómodo al no conocerle y no saber qué consejo darle.

-Mira-el arquero volvió a mirarle-a pesar de tu admiración hacia Steve, me veo en la obligación de comunicarte que también es humano, y como tal tiene necesidades que cubrir. El problema está en que las está cubriendo con quien yo considero mi protegida- tras esta afirmación, partió en dos el plato que tenía entre las manos, soltando los trozos y dejando que se perdieran entre la espuma.

-¡Uah! sí que se te ve jodido. De acuerdo, hagamos una apuesta. Si el Capitán Rogers está con Wanda ganas tú, sino gano yo.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué nos jugamos? -cuestionó con confianza, mientras secaba sus manos con un paño cercano.

El moreno miró por toda la cocina buscando alguna idea, cuando algo se iluminó en su mente.

-¿Has visto la Chica Danesa?

Clint asintió sin entender muy bien por donde iban los tiros.

\- Pues el que pierda tendrá una toma de contacto con su lado femenina. Tendrá que vestir, hablar y comportarse como una mujer finísima de la muerte. Y además, si nos tenemos que poner nuestros trajes, lo modificará de tal manera que sea rosa, fucsia, con purpurina y una cabeza de Hello Kitty bien grande en el pecho.

-De acuerdo- dijo Clint, extendiendo su mano derecha para que el otro la estrechara.

-Es un pacto de honor entre caballeros, ya es imposible echarse atrás- afirmó, apretando firmemente la mano ajena.

-Bien, mañana nos vemos aquí a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, trae todo lo necesario.

Al soltarse, Ojo de Halcón salió disparado de la cocina. Scott se quedó dónde estaba, con sus brazos en jarra y sus manos sobre su cintura, sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Tío! ¡Recoge lo que has roto!

A la mañana siguiente, Clint se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, el despertador del Capitán no tardaría en sonar y Scott aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Estaba a punto de ir a por él, cuando escuchó unos cansados pasos que se dirigían hacia su posición.

-Madre mía, yo creo que todavía me dura el jet lag de Alemania- dijo el recién llegado, mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

\- Venga, Steve está a punto de levantarse y no nos puede ver aquí. Coge toda la comida que necesites para todo el día.

-¿Para todo el día? ¿Es que no vamos a salir de tu habitación en todo el día?- preguntó con una ceja alzada, mientras cogía todos los paquetes de galletas que encontraba en uno de los armarios.

\- Claro que no, te dije que le seguiríamos durante todo el día. Además ya he preparado un plan muy elaborado para que nadie se preocupe por nuestra ausencia.

El rubio sacó un taquito de posits amarillos de uno de los muchos bolsillos que tenía el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Se acercó al frigorífico y pegó el primer papelito del montón a una de sus puertas de aluminio, en el cual ponía: _"Hemos salidos, volveremos por la noche. Firmado: Scott y Clint"._

-¡Buah! tío, es súper original, ¿cómo es que aún no te ha llamado Hydra para que les ayudes en sus planes de dominar el mundo?- dijo divertido Scott con sarcasmo.

-A veces las mentiras más sencillas son las más creíbles, insecto-Ojo de Halcón estaba metiendo en una mochila negra todo lo que encontraba, cuando escuchó las pisadas de Steve en dirección hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir de ella- ¡Mierda! Hoy se ha levantado antes, rápido, al armario de la limpieza.

Y dicho esto, cogió al otro del brazo, abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo tiró dentro, metiéndose él para cerrarla justo en el momento en que el capitán abría la suya.

-¿En serio? ¿El armario de la limpieza? Como se les ocurra limpiar hoy estamos apañados- se quejó Ant-man, quitándose de encima la fregona.

-Pero si al final nos pasamos el calendario de limpieza por las narices todos y no limpia ni Blas. Venga, saca el equipo.

Lang abrió su propia mochila, de ella salió una hormiga voladora con una pequeñísima cámara entre sus halas y se posó en su dedo índice- te presento a Euclides, ella será nuestros ojos y podremos ver todo lo que capte desde este monitor- sacó del mismo sitio una pantalla plana y la colocó sobre unas cajas frente a ellos.

Mediante el comunicador, le ordenó que saliera por debajo de la puerta e hizo que se posara sobre la parte alta de una de las alacenas.

Steve ya se encontraba en la cocina, vestido con una camiseta blanca ajustada, unos pantalones de chándal azul marino y unas deportivas grises. Estaba metiendo en la batidora todo tipo de frutas y verduras, le puso la tapa y lo enchufo a la corriente para que empezara a triturar. Se giró hacia la cafetera y la encendió. El líquido moreno empezó a caer, el rubio inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado y se quedó mirándola embobado, un leve sonrojo se pintó en su cara, como si pensara en algo muy agradable.

Por otra parte, los dos observadores empezaron a abrir bolsas de bollería industrial y botes de leche para cada uno sin apartar la vista del monitor.

Acto seguido vieron a Wanda entrar por la puerta con una coleta alta, unos leggins negros, un top de deporte a juego y unos tenis blancos.

-Hey, Steve, buenos días- saludó la chica, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, al cual el otro no dudó en corresponder.

-Se están abrazando, se están abrazando- Clint comenzó a dar puñetazos en el brazo de su compañero sin piedad.

-Ay, ay, ay para, ¡para!- se quejó, cogiendo al vuelo el puño del otro que se dirigía nuevamente a la zona de su piel ya roja por el contacto- eso no tiene porqué significar nada, solo es un abrazo de buenos días.

-Wanda nunca se muestra afectuosa, y mucho menos con los hombres- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Bueno, relájate y disfruta del espectáculo- sugirió, cogiendo las mejillas ajenas y girando su cabeza hacia la pantalla.

-Buenos días- respondió Steve con una sonrisa - te veo de buen humor, ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó, mientras sacaba dos tazas y las llenaba de humeante café.

La joven tomó una de las tazas y se sentó en uno de los taburetes usando sus poderes- Por supuesto, después de lo de anoche como para no hacerlo-dijo, mientras se echaba dos cucharadas de azúcar- y parece que no soy la única a la cual le sentó bien, parecías muy entretenido mirando como caía el café. Dime, ¿estabas pensando en lo que ocurrió?

El Capitán se giró a la vez que echaba en un largo vaso el contenido de la batidora, y ya de paso ocultar el sonrojo que luchaba por volver a aparecer.

-Por supuesto, lo de anoche fue muy especial. Quiero decir, todas las noches lo son, pero ayer pude descargar mucha tensión- y dicho esto, se bebió de un trago el mejunje poco apetecible.

Gracias a su telequinesis, la chica metió dos rebanadas de pan de molde en la tostadora e hizo que la pequeña palanca fuera empujada hacia abajo.

El mayor se sentó en el taburete junto a ella y se quedó mirando el contenido de su taza. De repente, una mano ataviada de anillos le tomó la mano más cercana a ella, lo cual provocó que mirara en su dirección.

-Steve, me gustaría darte las gracias por esta oportunidad. De verdad, no sé cómo agradecértelo. Por primera vez desde que murió Pietro vuelvo a sentirme segura con alguien. Además, nunca he sentido algo así de fuerte por nadie y, sé que es una apariencia que trato de no mostrar con mis actos para no ser distinta, pero me siento mujer con esto, cada noche. Gracias- una bonita sonrisa apareció en el rostro sincero de Wanda y el rubio correspondió el apretón de manos.

-No hay nada que agradecer, cuando esto pasa ya sabes…los sentimientos mandan, y nosotros nos estamos dejando llevar. Siéndote sincero, pensar que posiblemente estemos haciendo algo que el resto considere que está mal me hace sentir vivo. Cada noche es como una inyección de adrenalina. Y sé que puede sonar tonto, pero una vez creí estar enamorado y veo que me equivoqué, porque no hay ni punto de comparación a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Ambos se sonrieron por última vez y separaron sus manos para ir a por las rebanadas de pan tostada que hacía unos segundos acababan de saltar. Dejaron las tazas en el fregador y se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras las comían, apagando la luz y dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio entre risas y comentarios.

El arquero se quedó sin respiración desde su escondite.

-Descargar tensión…anoche….¡Dios Santo se la está tirando! Entonces no son paranoias mías, cada noche la pone mirando para la Estatua de la Libertad. Oooh Steven Grant Rogers, te va a faltar selva para correr-dijo con cara de loco, reventando un cartón de leche con una de sus manos, manchando parte de la pared y de los artilugios de limpieza que ahí descansaban.

-Mierda…voy a perder la apuesta, y el rosa me sienta fatal- se lamentó el otro, mientras hacía que Euclides los siguiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor:** ¡Hola! Siempre es un gusto veros por aquí jaja. ¡Bua! Once comentarios con tan solo dos capítulos, la verdad es que no me esperaba esta acogida ¡Muchísimas gracias, me hacéis muy feliz con cada uno de ellos! En cuanto pueda los contestaré, estoy sin internet hasta la semana que viene y por eso no puedo publicar, no puedo contestar…no puedo hacer nada…sólo llorar…En fin, no os molesto más ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

 **CAPITULO 3**

Como buena hormiga, Euclides los siguió hasta el gimnasio, una estancia que se nutría de la luz solar gracias a una gran cristalera que dejaba ver el verde salvaje y las minas de vibranium al fondo.

-Bien, hoy empezaremos con una serie sencilla-dijo Steve dirigiéndose hacia el saco de boxeo que se encontraba a mano derecha.

-Lo que no entiendo es para que quiero hacer esto, si mis poderes se basan en mis habilidades mentales-se quejó Wanda, cogiendo de la máquina una botella de agua.

-Porque el cuerpo y la mente son igual de importantes. Recuerda, mens sana in corpore sano-dijo, señalando con el dedo índice la cabeza de la chica que ya estaba frente a él-o sino, imagínate a Ojo de Halcón sin hacer ejercicio. Su principal habilidad es su puntería, pero si no entrenara acabaría pareciendo una cebolla con gafas y arco.

-Jajaja, si, la verdad es que no parece proporcional la cantidad de comida que ingiere con su masa corporal, tendría que estar como el meteorito que mató a los dinosaurios.

Hay algo que suele decir la gente que es así "quién fuera mosca para saber lo que dicen de mí". En este momento, Clint y Scott lo estaban siendo, y al primero esto no le estaba gustando nada, pero nada de nada.

-Joer macho, te están poniendo bonito- rio Ant-man, metiendo en su boca una galleta.

-Serán cabrones, yo aquí preocupándome como un imbécil y estos dos poniéndome a caldo- se quejó el otro mientras masticaba medio paquete de oreo.

-Entonces ¿abortamos la misión y la apuesta?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada y empezando a levantarse.

-De eso nada. ¡Uy! ¿A qué huelo? ¿Te estás haciendo caquita encima porque ves que van a estar juntos y vas a perder?

El moreno volvió a sentarse a la vez que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya veremos, quién gana o quién no gana-puso dos de sus dedos en el trasmisor que descansaba en su oreja y le ordenó a su fiel amiga que se acercara un poco más.

El Capitán seguía riendo ante la ocurrencia de la joven, cuando un recuerdo apareció repentinamente.

-Recuerdo un par de semanas, antes de lo de Ultron, que Tony se pasó poniendo en toda la comida de Clint una sustancia que hacía que aumentaran sus calorías un ochenta por ciento. Y hubiera seguido si Natasha no le hubiera pillado- sonrió mirando por el ventanal, mientras sus ojos se tornaban nostálgicos.

Wanda se acercó más a él y posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Steve con gesto de comprensión y preocupación.

-Les echas de menos ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica con voz tenue.

-Si-afirmó rápidamente el hombre sin pensarlo- echo de menos el levantarme el primero y encontrar a Tony echándose su quinto café porque se había quedado toda la noche trabajando, y luego regañarle por ello. Las misiones compartidas, las salidas, Clint quemando la cocina intentando cocinar con Thor, las reuniones, Nat comportándose como la madre de todos, cuando Bruce perdía el control y teníamos que aprender a tapar agujeros en las paredes…el hogar e incluso las excéntricas fiestas, donde casi siempre algunos de nosotros salía mal parado…y yo lo he destruido por completo- dijo, asestando un golpe al saco de boxeo que le hizo moverse como si fuera una bolsa de té.

Wanda se quedó quieta retorciendo sus dedos.

-Steve, no fue culpa tuya.

-Agradezco tus palabras, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es así.

-Pero lo hubieras hecho por cualquiera de tus amigos, y tus amigos lo hubieran hecho por ti. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.

-Eso no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que hice lo que hice por Bucky y a cambio me he cargado a los Vengadores, he puesto en peligro a mis compañeros de equipo, han muerto personas que tan solo cumplían órdenes, os he destrozado la vida a todos y si...habré salvado a Bucky, pero no puedo dejar de culparme por lo que he provocado con mis acciones y considero que hacerlo es un pago muy pequeño por ellas- dijo en voz alta, golpeando nuevamente el saco, haciendo que se soltara de la cadena y se abriera, llegando por el impulso a chocar contra la pared del otro lado del gimnasio.

El Capitán se quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos para luego dirigirse hacia la cristalera, apoyar la frente en ella y cerrar los ojos.

-Cuando os vi en esas celdas me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a poneros en peligro, ni a vosotros ni a nadie. Si me volviera a encontrar en una situación similar acarrearía yo solo con las consecuencias y nadie se enteraría de nada hasta que saliera en las noticias de la noche-hizo una larga pausa, como si se planteara decir algo que no había contado a nadie hasta ese momento-estuve a punto de matar a Tony.

Wanda, que se había dirigido hacia la gran ventana para posicionarse a su lado, le miró sorprendida al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-¿Có…cómo?

La respiración de Steve se aceleró haciendo subir y bajar su pecho con urgencia, las aletas de su nariz se abrieron y los gestos de su cara se convirtieron en unos tristes.

-Cuando estábamos peleando en Siberia conseguí tumbarlo, tomé mi escudo y…y lo enterré en su reactor. En ese momento no pensé si se lo habían quitado o no, si seguía unido a él o no, simplemente… lo hice- calló por un momento, esperando las palabras horrorizadas de la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta- podría haberlo matado, podría haber matado a mi compañero con mis propias manos- dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos, rojos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

-Steve- susurró ella, atrayéndolo hacia su hombro y abrazándolo, pareciendo más pequeña de lo que era.

Mientras, Clint y Scott mantenían los ojos fijos en la pantalla, estáticos y pasmados.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

Clint negó con la cabeza con gesto serio. Todos habían hecho cosas censurables durante la última batalla, pero eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Es evidente que nosotros no deberíamos haber escuchado esto.

-¿De verdad? Qué raro ¿no todo el mundo se levanta pensando que una hormiga con una cámara le va a seguir durante todo el día? Porque es lo primero que pienso cuando me levanto- dijo con histeria e ironía Scott.

-No me hagas sentir más culpable ¿quieres?- le reprochó, apoyando un codo en su rodilla y abriendo la mano para enfatizar.

-Mira que te lo dije ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije? Claro que te lo dije y tu Uuuuh no tienes curiosidad, es mi protegida uuuuuh. Y ahora tengo que guardar un secreto que no debería saber sobre uno de los héroes de mi infancia ¿sabes lo malo que soy ocultando ese tipo de cosas? Nos va a pillar en cuanto me vea.

-¡Scott cómo nos descubras te juro que el hacerte subatómico de nuevo será el menor de tus problemas! ¿Te digo por qué? Porque encontraré a un gordo, haré que caigáis los dos en coma, le abriré en canal, te meteré dentro, lo coseré y cuando despiertes no sabrás donde te encuentras y yo oiré tus gritos desde fuera- el arquero sujetaba el cuello de la camiseta de su acompañante haciendo que sus frentes se juntaran, mientras el otro era testigo de lo bien que le quedaba la sonrisa de psicópata y asentía con urgencia.

-Admito que ha sido una cagada monumental, pero esto nos demuestra que ni el malo es tan malo ni el bueno es tan bueno- volvió a hablar el rubio, poniéndose otra vez en su posición y cruzando los brazos, como si le fastidiara admitir algo así.

-Tú te estás ablandando.

-¿Pero qué dices? No, me niego. No, no, no y mil veces no. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Negación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él nos traicionó, nos dejó tirados en esa pocilga submarina para que nos pudriéramos ahí! ¡A nosotros que nos llamaba su familia! ¡Ja! ¡A ese tío lo único que le importa es su brillante culo metálico!

-Y aquí está la ira.

-Pero claro…por otro lado…puede que las cosas no sean como creemos…realmente no hemos hablado con los otros de lo que pasó. Mira T'Challa, al principio parecía un cretino estirado y ha resultado ser un buen tío y una gran ayuda. Quizá Tony tuvo sus razones para actuar como actuó…él es nuestro amigo, nos ha salvado el culo muchas veces…

-Fase de negociación.

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de psicoanalizarme?!-gritó Clint, estirando las mejillas de Ant-man.

El moreno estaba intentando que el otro parara, cuando algo llamó su atención. Una de las pantallas de plasma que se encontraba en las paredes del gimnasio se había encendido, dejando ver al rey de Wakanda en ella.

-Capitán, está aquí la señorita Carter.

Steve, que al notar que la pantalla se iluminó, se separó rápidamente del hombro ajeno, quedando por un momento de espaldas al aparato, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas de la cara para así encarar con un rostro serio al otro hombre.

-¿Sharon? ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí? Se supone que nadie sabía dónde nos encontrábamos- dijo rápidamente. Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

-Se puso en contacto conmigo hace unos días. Como estaba de su lado y le ayudó pensé que no había problema con que supiera de nuestra ubicación. Es una persona de confianza.

-De acuerdo, que se dirija hacia mi habitación, voy en seguida.

T'Challa asintió levemente y cortó la transmisión. Por su parte, Steve se dirigió a Wanda pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada. Un encuentro con esa mujer era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

-No me mires así-sonrió con tristeza la chica-sabías que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé…pero ¿Por qué hoy? Ya me siento suficientemente culpable por hoy, no quiero hacerle daño a más gente.

-Escúchame- Wanda le tomó de las mejillas suavemente, haciendo que el otro bajara su cara y la escuchara con atención- ahora, vas a ir a tu cuarto, le vas a explicar tu situación a esa mujer y le vas a decir que lo sientes, que creíste sentir algo por ella que no se correspondía con la verdad porque en realidad estás enamorado de otra persona desde antes incluso que la conocieras ¿de acuerdo? Será doloroso. Se enfadará, te gritará, llorará y puede que intente algo, pero debes mantenerte firme y no dejarte doblegar ante la pena y la culpa, porque peor te sentirías mintiéndole y no siendo sincero contigo mismo. Es hora de explicarle como están las cosas y quitarte ese peso de encima de una vez.

-¿Y si no me perdona?- preguntó con inocencia y preocupación.

-Pues será una estúpida por no querer tenerte en su vida como amigo- le sonrió con confianza, tal y como hacia Natasha cuando decía una gran verdad.

Steve asintió avergonzado y seguro, se separó, cruzó el marco de la puerta y desapareció.

-¡Madre mía! Qué giro tan dramático e inesperado de los acontecimientos- rio Scott frotándose las manos-¿Cuál será la decisión de Ojo de Halcón? ¿Quedarse cuidando a la niña de sus ojos o ir tras el Capitán América como buena cotilla? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo de Los puteríos de Wakanda- exclamó, gesticulando exageradamente.

-¡Tira que se nos escapa!- le gritó, dándole una palmada en el cogote.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja ya de hacerme bullying!

* * *

En fin…este capítulo ha sido bastante serio pero ya sabemos que en esta vida no todo son risas y ellos no iban a ser la excepción, aunque tenemos a los tontazos de Clint y Scott para darle su toque jeje. ¡No vemos en el capítulo 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Steve intentó hacer el camino lo más largo posible dando pasos cortos y lentos desde que desapareció del campo visual de Wanda. La teoría se la sabía a la perfección, de hecho había estado ensayando delante del espejo los posibles escenarios y cómo actuar ante ellos. Pero la práctica era totalmente distinta.

Se paró delante de la puerta de su habitación, había llegado el momento. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y abrió lentamente la puerta, cerrándola tras él al entrar.

-¡Steve!- gritó feliz la chica, dejando ver una blanca sonrisa en su rostro y dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Hola Sharon- dijo, abrazándola por pocos segundos, tomándola de la cintura y apartándola lentamente.

-Me alegro tanto de verte y que estés bien, he esperado mucho para que llegara este momento-confesó, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del Capitán.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- mintió.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, un silencio incómodo para Steve, un silencio que precedía a un beso para Sharon.

Poco a poco, la chica se fue acercando a él para besarle, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose de puntillas, cuando repentinamente unos brazos le sujetaron de los hombros y la apartaron, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tenemos que hablar.

La rubia se quedó helada ante la cara seria de quien consideraba su pareja. Tensó todo su cuerpo y observó fijamente a quien tenía en frente, el cual no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada.

-¿Hablar de qué? No me asustes Steve.

-Quiero terminar con esto.

-¿Terminar con qué? Que yo sepa solo se besaron, no dijeron de salir ni nada- dijo Clint, sacando de la mochila una bolsa de palomitas y abriéndola.

-Bueno, pero si la besó se entiende que quería algo con ella-razonó Scott, metiendo la mano en la bolsa que le ofrecía el otro.

-O quizás se dejó llevar por el momento…

-No entiendes el corazón de las mujeres tío.

\- Bien, bien. Te veo preparándote para cuando pierdas la apuesta.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Sharon abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

\- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Es una broma ¿Verdad?

Steve le miró apenado. Cómo odiaba esto, cómo odiaba hacer sufrir a las personas. Cómo odiaba equivocarse y que saliera gente mal parada por su culpa.

-Lo siento Sharon, pero me temo que esto es un adiós. No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo corresponderte, ni ahora ni en un futuro. Por lo que te pido que respetes mi decisión.

La chica puso una mano tapando su boca e intentando callar leves sollozos, mientras lágrimas silenciosas rondaban sus mejillas. Hasta que algo hizo "click" en su mente y se acercó nuevamente a Steve.

-Bésame, por favor, deja de decir estas mentiras para protegerme y bésame.

-No me hagas las cosas más difíciles…quiero tu protección, pero esa no es la única razón por la que te estoy diciendo todo esto.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

-Sharon- dijo, cogiéndole suavemente de las manos- eres una chica maravillosa, fuerte, decidida, segura de sí misma, valiente, con muchas virtudes y el hombre que se case contigo será muy afortunado. Pero yo no soy ese hombre.

-¿Y por qué me besaste? ¿¡Por qué me distes falsas esperanzas!? ¿¡Acaso creíste que estando conmigo sería como si estuvieras con la tía Peggy y has visto que no es así!?-exclamó, soltándose bruscamente del contacto.

-Creía que sentía algo por ti…pero me equivoqué, fue la desesperación la que me hizo creer en algo que no era real.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Llevo enamorado mucho tiempo de una persona. Intenté olvidarle por todos los medios, sufriendo cada vez que le veía porque creía que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran recíprocos. Por eso, cuando te conocí y creí sentir algo por ti me dejé llevar, porque pensaba que gracias a ti podría olvidarle, por eso te besé, para olvidarle.

-A mí no me importa eso, podemos empezar una relación y con el tiempo te enamorarás de mí, estoy segura. Me esforzaré para que así sea. No me importa si al principio me pones su cara cuando hagamos el amor.

Rogers le miraba con pena, sintiendo en ella la misma angustia que él había sentido durante tanto tiempo. Es increíble como los sentimientos nos pueden llegar a dominar de tal manera como para que estemos dispuestos a renunciar a nuestra dignidad y orgullo.

-No digas eso, sabes que las cosas no son así. Está hablando el dolor por ti, y yo lo siento pero no quiero mentirte. Además…desde que estoy en Wakanda he comenzado una relación con esa persona.

Scott abrió la boca y alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendido por la afirmación del Capitán. Se giró hacia el arquero para ver su reacción, su cara no tenía precio. Se había quedado estático, como si acabara de mirar los ojos a un basilisco. Con los carillos llenos de palomitas a medio masticar, no pestañeaba y su pecho no se movía, pareciendo que no respirara.

-¿Clint?-preguntó preocupado, pasando la mano por delante de su cara para que este hiciera algún movimiento, pero nada- ¡Hay Dios! ¡No me digas que te está dando un Ictus!-gritó, poniendo sus manos en su propia cabeza.

De repente, el rubio se puso rojo e hizo un sonido similar al pitido de una olla a presión.

-No, peor ¡Va a explotar!

-¡La madre que lo parió! ¡Cabronazo! ¡Hijo de…!-Scott le tapó la boca corriendo para que dejara de soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro.

-Shhh, cállate histérico. Nos van a pillar.

-¿¡Pero es que no lo ves!? Lo acaba de decir ¡Acaba de decir que desde que está aquí está saliendo con alguien! ¿Quién puede ser sino? ¿¡Eh!?

De repente, un fuerte llanto procedente del monitor captó su atención.

-¿¡Me has puesto los cuernos!? ¿¡Cómo has podido!?- chilló ella, cogiendo unos libros de tapa dura del escritorio y tirándoselos a Steve, que los esquivó sin mucha dificultad.

-Sharon, por favor, tranquilízate- dijo sorprendido con su cuerpo pegado a la pared.

-¿¡Que me tranquilice!? ¿¡Cómo me voy a tranquilizar!? ¡Todos estos meses pensando en ti, preocupada! ¡Buscándote como una idiota! ¡Y tú mientras tirándote a otra! ¡Dime quién es! ¡Dime quién es que la mato!

-Baja la voz. No puedo decirte quien es, lo siento- y mucho menos iba a decírselo ahora que sabía que su vida podía correr peligro con una ex agente de Shield entrenada para matar.

-¿¡Es la chica de rojo!?

-Te digo que no puedo contarte nada.

-¡Ajá! Si me lo ocultas es porque es un amor prohibido del cual no quieres que nadie se entere porque no esperarían eso del gran y patriótico Capitán América-empezó a elucubrar- así que tan solo puede tratarse de una cosa ¡Estás enamorado de un hombre!

-Sharon…

-¡Así que es eso! ¡Estás liado con Bucky! ¡Y tú me has utilizado a mí para ocultar tu homosexualidad! ¡Pues no me da la gana! ¡A ver! ¿¡Dónde está el hijo puta ese!?- Gritó al aire, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con todas sus fuerzas y salió hacia el salón con el desenfreno de un toro.

Steve se quedó boquiabierto en su habitación ¿pero quién era esa loca y qué había pasado con Sharon Carter? Al parecer unos pocos encuentros en el rellano de casa y en los pasillos de Shield no eran suficientes para conocer la locura de alguien.

Negó un poco con la cabeza volviendo de su ensimismamiento y corriendo tras la mujer.

Mientras, Carter encontró a Sam sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y desayunando un bol de cereales.

-¡Wilson!- gritó sin contemplaciones dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia donde él se encontraba.

-Hombre Sharon qué t… ¿¡Pero qué haces!?-exclamó cuando la chica le cogió de la camiseta para acercarlo hacia ella y le hizo tirar el cuenco por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Dónde está Barnes!?

-En el laboratorio, pero…-no le dejó continuar, le soltó bruscamente y se dedicó a correr por los pasillos buscando dicha sala.

-¡Pero qué buen día hemos elegido para hacer esto! ¡Gracias Señor por librarnos del tedio!-dijo Scott feliz, guiando a Euclides detrás de Sharon.

-¿Pero tú no te sentías culpable?

-Sí, pero dado que desde un principio ibas a espiar al Capitán…era atrasar lo inevitable. La diferencia es que nos estamos enterando de todos los salseos del día. Menos lo de Stark, eso no ha molado nada- asintió solemne, dándose la razón así mismo.

-Me encantan tus monólogos macho.

-Y a mí tu cambios patológicos de humor-susurró Scott para sí mismo-Bueno, deberías alegrarte. El Capitán ha dicho que no está saliendo con Wanda- dijo señalando la pantalla y mirando al otro.

-No, no, no. Ha dicho que no podía decirle con quien está. Lo que quiere decir que está con alguien y ese alguien va a ser Wanda y como sea Wanda te juro que encontraré a un…

-Sí, si lo del gordo otra vez-le interrumpió poniéndole una bolsa de papel abierta en la boca para que respirar en ella y se tranquilizara. En el tiempo en que estos debatían la situación como comentaristas de fútbol, la rubia había encontrado la puerta que había estado buscando. Pasó por alto el cartel de "Sólo Personal Autorizado" y abrió la blanca puerta.

-¡Barnes!-llamó enfurecida al entrar, no esperando ver lo que vio. Nada.

No había nadie en la sala y estaban las luces apagadas ya que los científicos aún no habían llegado, lo único que pudo ver al fondo fue un largo tubo iluminado en su base por una tenue luz azul.

Le dio a un botón que creía eran de las bombillas, pero lo que provocó fue que las cortinas metálicas subieran, dejando que poco a poco, entrara la luz por ellas. Comenzó a andar hacia la cápsula hasta estar frente a ella. No podía ver lo que había dentro ya que se encontraba empañada. Con la mano, limpió el cristal, frío al contacto, y lo que vio le dejó sin respiración.

El Soldado de Invierno. Sin brazo, con los ojos cerrados y con la apariencia de no haber roto un plato en su vida. No podía creerlo ¿a tal punto había llegado la obsesión de Steve por ese chico que le había congelado muerto? Pensó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Sharon!- gritó el Capitán desde la puerta, entrando molesto junto con Sam-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Qué pasó en Siberia? ¿Stark lo mató y lo congelaste como si esto fuera la segunda parte de Titanic?-ironizó, aunque se notaban los tintes de llanto y dolor que hasta hace unos pocos minutos reinaban en sus sentimientos.

-Él no está muerto, sólo dormido- dijo el rubio con seriedad. Ya se estaba cansando de dar tantas explicaciones.

-¿Y este interés repentino por este tío a que se debe, Agente Carter?-preguntó Falcon, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia Barnes.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Steve lleva setenta años enamorado de Barnes y están saliendo juntos.

-¿¡Cómo!?- preguntó exageradamente Sam dirigiéndose hacia el otro hombre con la boca muy abierta.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Te he intentado decir muy calmado que no te puedo decir con quien estoy y tú me has ignorado y has empezado a elucubrar por ti misma que estoy con Bucky!

-¿¡Que estás saliendo con alguien!? ¡Pero tío ¿Qué clase de amigo eres que no me cuentas las cosas!?-cuestionó el moreno indignado y siendo ignorado por los otros dos.

-¿¡Pero entonces estás con Barnes o no!?-gritó la mujer, con las lágrimas empañando sus ojos de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que conozcas a esa persona!

Sharon se quedó callada. Steve le estaba gritando, estaba muy enfadado con ella y podía ver el odio reflejado en sus ojos por sacar las cosas de quicio. Había sacado de quicio al hombre más bueno y paciente de América.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, inundando el laboratorio de gemidos lastimeros, tapó su cara con las manos y calló de rodillas en el suelo, encogiéndose.

La cara de Steve pasó de una enfadada a una calmada y nuevamente a una lastimera. Se había dejado llevar por la presión y se había puesto al mismo nivel que la mujer, en lugar de mantener la compostura. Se acercó a ella lentamente, se puso su nivel y le abrazó. Se sentía un ser miserable. No entendía por qué todo lo que hacía tenía consecuencias nefastas.

Cuando vio que la cosa se estaba poniendo más seria, Sam decidió salir, dejándoles intimidad, y esperando apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Ella se aferró a la camiseta del hombre como si se le fuera la vida en ello, dejando salir toda la preocupación que se guardaba para sí desde hace meses y el dolor que no hacía ni una hora había comenzado a sentir.

-Sharon escúchame- le dijo Steve, acariciando suavemente su espalda para que se tranquilizara-siento mucho esto, de verdad. Pero no podía engañarte, aunque no hayamos dicho nada de estar juntos, sentía que debía darte una explicación porque no te mereces menos. Yo…siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas, pero no sabía que mi estadía en Wakanda me fuera a servir para descubrir que soy correspondido. Y tampoco creo que te merezcas que te use como el clavo que quita otro clavo.

-Pero yo te necesito-dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Dime ¿acaso hubieras sido más feliz estando conmigo mientras yo estuviera con otra persona a la vez? Claro que no. Esa no es la orgullosa Sharon Carter que yo conozco. Sé cómo te sientes, porque yo he estado en tu lugar durante estos años y lamento ser yo la razón de tus lágrimas, pero entiéndelo, yo quiero a otra persona.

Ella le miró, con la cara destrozada y cansada por el llanto.

-¿Es tu última palabra? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí-dijo con seguridad.

Se apartó lentamente del cuerpo musculoso, se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y se encaminó a la puerta, girándose hacia Steve cuando estaba frente a ella.

-No importa el tiempo que pase, te esperaré. Y cuando todo haya acabado y veas tu error tendrás mi hombro sobre el que llorar- y dicho esto, abrió la puerta y desapareció. Rondaba por los pasillos limpiándose las lágrimas y deseando tener delante de ella un campo de tiro para desahogarse, cuando Wanda se cruzó en su camino.

Steve vio como salía de la sala y cuando desapareció, se apoyó en el tubo aún sentado en el suelo. Pasó los dedos por su frente, intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza que luchaba por aparecer. Pensando en cómo Sharon seguía insistiendo en un amor imposible, a pesar de que se lo había explicado por activa y por pasiva. Y lo que más le preocupaba es que descubriera el pastel e intentara hacerle daño a su pareja.

Divagaba por su mente, hasta que un chillido de mujer le hizo levantarse del suelo y correr hacia la fuente de dicho ruido.

-¡Steve! ¡Ayúdame a separarlas!- le gritó apurado Sam, que tenía agarrada a Sharon e intentaba que esta soltara del pelo a Wanda.

-¡Guarra! ¡Me has quitado a mi novio! ¡Te voy a arrancar esos cuatro pelos que tienes!- Sharon seguía tirando más fuerte de largo cabello castaño.

-¡Aaaaaagh! ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Yo no te he quitado nada!

El rubio, al ver que la más joven empezaba a mover sus dedos en señal de ataque se acercó a ellas y tomó de las manos a Carter, consiguiendo que soltara las hebras. El moreno la apartó más, haciendo que en el trayecto uno de los tacones de sus botas acabara en la nariz de Steve.

-¡Te lo has ganado por traidor y por mentiroso! ¡Estás con ella pedazo de cabrón! ¡Y tú!- gritó con odio, mirando hacia la chica- ¡Te mereces que tu hermano esté muerto! ¡Por zorra!

Steve miró a Sam tapándose la nariz que no dejaba de emanar sangre. Sam miró a Steve que no dejo de agarrar ni por un momento a Sharon. Y Sam y Steve vieron como alrededor de Wanda se formó una burbuja roja que no auguraba nada bueno.

De repente, Falcon se apartó de la chica movido por una fuerza mayor y Bruja Escarlata se encontraba sobre la otra mujer agarrándola del cuello.

-¡Tú miserable insecto insignificante! ¿¡Te crees con el derecho de reclamarle algo a alguien cuando te estás comportando como un animal!? ¡No te mereces ni siquiera que Steve te mire a la cara!- la levantó del suelo con una sola mano, ahogándola- ¡Si él está o no conmigo no es asunto tuyo! ¡Al igual que no lo es la muerte de mi hermano! ¡Cómo te vuelva a oír nombrar a alguno de mis seres queridos te juro que no me verás venir! ¿¡Queda claro!?

Aprovechando la concentración de Wanda sobre Sharon, Rogers le agarró de los brazos, llevándosela lejos de ahí.

-¡Sam! ¡Saca a Sharon de aquí! ¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente!- gritó el hombre desde la otra punta del pasillo.

-Pufff…madre mía, que tensión, que mal rollo todo y qué mala gente la Sharon esa. Menuda plasta le ha dado al Capitán, bueno…y menuda coz también, la Virgen- dijo Scott, abriendo su boca para vaciar los últimos restos de la bolsa de palomitas en su boca, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba de los pantalones a Clint, que se había tenido que contener para no ir a partirle la cara a la Agente 13.

-Ha caído muy bajo con eso que le ha dicho a Wanda, se merece que el Capitán se la quite de encima.

-Entonces ¿ahora estarías bien si Steve y Wanda salieran juntos?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No digas gilipolleces, por supuesto que no. Síguelos y calla.

-Qué mandón estás, te voy a cobrar por esto como siguas con esas formas- y dicho esto, la hormiga siguió al Capitán y a Bruja hasta la enfermería.

* * *

Odio a Sharon, creo que se nota bastante jaja. Sé que he exagerado demasiado su conducta pero ante esa situación no sabemos realmente cómo actuaría…así que lo he aprovechado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
